Todo es posible ¿no?
by MagicsDreams
Summary: Ella lo amaba, el arruinó la relación, era tiempo de olvidarlo...pero ¿es posible si estas embarazada de el?
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les dejo una historia mia mia mia de mi cabecita con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Los personajes no son míos si no que del gran escritor del manga de Naruto.

bueno ahí va...

Nada es para siempre…

Tenía 18 años y tenía 6 meses de embarazo. Sakura Haruno, la hija ejemplar, había tenido un novio por más de dos años. En el verano ellos llevaron su relación más allá y todo parecía indicar que no había habido consecuencias graves por sus actos. Pero se habían equivocado.

Terminadas las vacaciones de verano, a fines de febrero ella debió volver a su ciudad y puesto que su novio vivía lejos y solo se veían a veces cuando sus padres la autorizaban a viajar o cuando él podía venir a verla. Pero ahora todo sería mejor, o al menos ambos pensaron eso, ya que el chico se vino a vivir a 1 hora de donde ella vivía por lo que creyeron que la distancia ahora ya no sería un problema en su relación y ahora todo estaría perfecto. Tristemente no fue así.

Cumplieron dos años de relación en abril y luego todo acabó, el la había engañado. Ella no podía creerlo estuvieron 2 años estando juntos sin engañarse y justo cuando él se cambia de ciudad eso sucede. Al principio él le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella, para Sakura esto fue horrible. Estuvo varios días llorando pero logro superarlo y como dicen "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" él le pidió una segunda oportunidad a la cual ella, después de que el insistió bastante, decidió acceder porque aun habían sentimientos por él y creía que ahora si sería perfecto, pero nada fue igual así que no alcanzo a pasar ni un mes antes de que su término fuera definitivo.

Sakura creyó que sería así, el fin y olvido total, pero descubrió que estaba embarazada, lo peor de todo es que en un minuto su querido ex novio le había dicho que no quería tener ningún hijo con ella y que si llegaban a tenerlo el no querría la paternidad, que si quería se la daba a otro. Por lo que decidió no contarle nada, a la familia de él si les contó, a sus padres igual y les explico el motivo por el cual ella no quería que el chico supiera. A los padres de él no les agradó la idea de no contarle lo que pasaba a su hijo, ya que era bastante importante, pero creyeron que con el tiempo la chica decidirá que era hora de contarle así que aceptaron su decisión y le dieron su apoyo constantemente, ya que estaban ansiosos por conocer a su futura nieta.

Y ahí estaba ella con su pancita de 6 meses, en el lugar donde su relación había comenzado con aquel muchacho. Ya que desde pequeña viajaba para allá a visitar a sus parientes y amigos. Sus padres no se enojaron por su embarazo, ya que ella estaba feliz con él, además tenía excelente calificaciones y una buena posición social. Así que se podría decir que al bebe no le faltaría nada.

Aunque se mostraba feliz le dolía el pensar en que no podría compartir cada momento de su hija junto a su padre, ya que este ni siquiera le había escrito en estos últimos 3 meses.

Se preguntaran como es que no noto su embarazo antes, pues bueno les explicare, Sakura tenía principios de perdida y lo descubrió un día que fue al doctor a hacerse un chequeo completo. El doctor le explico que tenía 3 meses de embarazo, por lo que dedujo que había quedado embarazada a fines de febrero…cuando aún estaba con él. Le dio algunos remedios y lograron estabilizar su embarazo.

Cuando le tocaron sus vacaciones de invierno decidió irse a ese lugar ya que allá tenía amigos y estaba la hermana mayor de su antiguo novio, la cual tenía mucho interés en conocer a su futura sobrina. Lo que ella nunca sospecho es que en ese lugar se reencontraría con él.

* * *

><p>que tal?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo :D

que lo disfruten...

El reencuentro…

Luego de un largo viaje decidió darse un baño antes de ir donde su amiga Hinata, estaba bastante ansiosa con el tema de su embarazo, de hecho pasaba mucho tiempo hablando sola o como ella decía hablándole a la bebe.

_**- Hay mi pequeña cuando nazcas te mostrare todos los lugares que cuando era pequeña mis padres me llevaron a conocer, intentare darte todo lo que esté a mi alcance y más, solo para que seas feliz, eres mi todo. – **_se dirigía hacia ella con un tono suave y maternal. La ternura y amor que le transmitía era en una cantidad enorme. Trataba de mantenerse feliz para que la bebe también lo fuera.

Cuando estuvo arreglada, y termino de comer se dirigió a casa de Hinata, pero esta no estaba. Sin embargo se encontró con su querido viejo amigo Shikamaru. el cual se encontraba sentado en el asiento de la plaza.

_**- ¿No me digas que esta panzona tan linda es nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Sakura? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?, hasta donde sabia tú estabas soltera y sin compromisos, no me digas que una noche de locur… - **_pero Sakura no lo dejo terminar, el simple hecho de que el insinuara que ella andaba haciendo esas cosas por la vida, la hizo enfurecer de una manera increíble, así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

_**- A mí también me alegra verte querido Shikamaru, y pues te cuento que mi hija fue producto de mucho amor pero su padre sufrió un accidente y falleció por lo que te pediré que no vuelvas a mencionar el tema –**_ y se sentó junto a Shikamaru. Comenzaron hablar de lo que les había ocurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto y sin querer hacerlo tocaron el tema de "Él" justo cuando este hacia acto de presencia junto a Naruto, su mejor amigo.

Al principio cuando Sakura lo vio quiso correr, pero se puso una mano sobre el vientre y supo que era hora de enfrentar las cosas.

_**-Sakurita, que hermosa pancita traes parece que comiste demasiado, ¿cómo has estado?- **_Naruto, como siempre, seguía siendo muy amigable con ella así que se le acerco a saludarla con un apretado pero no tan apretado abrazo.

_**-He estado muy bien, me tienen súper bien alimentada jajajaja y tu ¿cómo has estado?- **_Le dijo Sakura alegremente, con Naruto ella siempre se había llevado súper bien.

_**- yo bien igual, aunque no me tienen tan bien alimentado porque mi pancita está más pequeña que la tuya, que emocionante es verte embarazada… ¿yo podría poner mi mano para sentir como patalea?- **_le dijo algo tímido esto último ya que el siempre había sido hijo único y no había tenido a nadie cercano que estuviera esperando un bebe, y el tenia la curiosidad de cómo se sentía que te pateara un bebe cuando le tocabas la panza a alguien.

_**-Me parece una idea genial, yo igual quiero hacerlo-**_ dijo Shikamaru agregándose a la conversación.

_**-De acuerdo, pero con cuidado, no quiero que la asusten- **_les dijo Sakura mientras los dos acercaban su mano a su vientre.

- _**O no hay nada o está durmiendo- **_ dijeron ambos, ya que no sentían nada.

_**- De seguro les dio miedo su horrendas caras, les apuesto a que yo si sentiré algo, par de tontos-**_ las palabras de "Él" la sorprendieron, ella no esperaba que es pondría la mano sobre su hija…Y lo que sucedió fue sorprendente, "él" puso su mano y enseguida la bebe le dio unas pataditas al lugar donde esta estaba su mano. Algo en el interior de él le hizo sentirse muy feliz y con ganas de quedarse así, sintiendo los movimientos que la pequeña realizaba en el vientre de su madre. - _**Parece que aunque aun no nace sabe quien le conviene y quien no jajajaja- **_ les dijo a Naruto y Shikamaru mientras retiraba su mano.

_**- Yo creo que le diste miedo, y estaba pataleando para que sacaras tu mano- **_le dijo Naruto haciéndole muecas de niño pequeño.

_**- Que son tontos, lo más seguro es que estaba durmiendo y con tanto movimiento la despertaron- **_les dijo Sakura para calmarlos antes de que esos dos empezaran a discutir, pero justo comenzó a sonar su celular, así que ella lo contestó. _**-¡Hola!, me sorprende tu llamada, tanto tiempo –**_ era el hermano de "ÉL", Itachi, aunque ninguno de los presentes se imagino que era el.

"_- Hola querida madre de mi sobrinita, sabes estoy en un parque aquí cerca de mi casa, que tal si vienes para que nos juntemos y vayamos a mi casa un rato. Imagino que andas con esos dos, así no sospechan que es planeado, fingiremos que nos encontraremos en ese parque-"_

_**- lo tenias todo planeado ¿verdad?, sabias incluso que lo vería, bueno entonces nos juntamos algún día, cuídate, adiós.- **_ y guardo su celular dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón _**– ¿Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta? Esta placita ya se ha vuelto bastante aburrida.-**_

_**-me parece una gran idea, justo nosotros íbamos a juntarnos con Itachi, ya que esta en un parque cerca de aquí, vamos así aprovechan de pasear un instante. – **_dijo Naruto animadamente, tomando el brazo de Sakura.

_**- Pues yo me ire a mi casa tengo cosas que hacer, pero después me llaman y salimos como en los viejos tiempo- **_dijo Shikamaru animadamente, pero luego recordó que ya no era como antes asi que se despidió rápidamente y se fue.

_**-Buenos entonces andando.- **_ Dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar tomado del brazo de Sakura. Y "él" iba junto a Naruto.

* * *

><p>opiniones, sugerencias o comentarios? pronto se viene la historia de "Él"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3. Antojos

Estaban casi llegando, cuando divisaron a Itachi junto a su esposa Shizune.

_**- Sasukeeeeeeeeeee-**_ grito el cuando lo vio, Sakura se percato de que era la primera vez que volvía a oír su nombre después de mucho tiempo.

_**- Parece que allí está tu querido hermano **__**Sasuke**__**-**_ le dijo Naruto burlón a Sasuke, indicándole el lugar donde se hallaba su hermano.

_**- ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo que no te veía a ti Sakura que grande esta tu pancita yo pensé que no se te notaria tanto aun- **_ las palabras de Itachi sorprendieron a Sasuke "_no se te notaria tanto aun? Como sabia Itachi que Sakura estaba embarazada?"_ Pero la contestación de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_**- Oye son 6 meses, eso es bastante, no creo que te imaginarias que tendría una pequeña inflación o sí? –**_ respondió Sakura sin percatarse de que estaba hablando demasiado y Sasuke estaba presente ahí.

_**- Menos mal que al menos te vimos con pancita porque de aquí a que volvamos a verte, la bebe ya caminara –**_ le dijo Shizune abrazando a Itachi.

_**- No creo que debamos esperar tanto, yo al menos quiero conocer a la bebe a penas nazca asi que debería venir a dar a luz aquí-**_ dijo Naruto animadamente.

_**- ¿No quieres también que vaya después del parto a tu casa para que la puedas ver?-**_ le respondió irónicamente, mientras todos reían ante el sonrojo de Naruto, todo excepto Sasuke el cual estaba bastante metido en sus pensamientos, había bastante cosas que él no entendía, como por ejemplo tanto interés que tenían Itachi y Shizune en la bebe de Sakura.

_**- bueno porque no vamos a mi casa a tomar algo y comer, de seguro no hay comido nada. Además esta que se poniéndose muy helado y no quiero que alguien termine resfriado-**_ Dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a caminar camino a su casa junto a todos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde en casa de Itachi, comiendo, hablando y riendo. Como lo hacían cuando Sakura y Sasuke aun eran novios. Extrañamente Sasuke y Sakura se antojaron de jugo de piña al mismo tiempo, pero lo pasaron por alto.

Cuando ya casi empezaría a anochecer Naruto se fue a su casa y al momento después Sakura decidió que haría lo mismo así que se despidió y se fue. Lo que ella no se esperaba es que a mitad de camino a su casa le daría un dolor fuerte que la obligara a sentarse. No sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que sentía un dolor tan fuerte, lo peor de todo es que andaba sola…

_**- Si alguna vez alguien me decía que te habían pillado tirada en la calle jamás lo habría creido, pero ahora que lo veo si lo creeré aunque jamás me lo habría esperado de ti…de otros si pero de "la pequeña perfecta" no - **_ ella jamás pensó que aquella persona era Sasuke, aunque agradeció que alguien llegara cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

_**- Muy gracioso, estoy aquí tirada por qué no puedo mantenerme en pie, tengo un dolor espantoso y lo peor es que no se qué hacer porque nunca antes me había pasado- **_dijo Sakura sobándose su vientre, el dolor estaba comenzando a disminuir.

_**- ¿pero te sientes muy mal? Si quieres llamo una ambulancia o voy por alguien-**_le respondió Sasuke rápidamente, por alguna razón que él desconocía, pero que no le interesaba en este instante descubrir, estaba bastante preocupado por la salud de la bebe.

_**- no, no te preocupes, ya se me está pasando, de seguro debe ser donde he caminado mucho hoy, lo mejor será llegar luego a mi casa- **_le dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

_**- De acuerdo, entonces andando, te acompañare hasta tu casa para que llegues a salvo-**_ a Sakura le extrañaba tanta preocupación que de pronto tenia Sasuke, quizás el sospechaba que era el padre de la bebe _**– no quiero que después Naruto se entere de que te vi y no te ayude, porque entonces el intentara matarme.- **_

Y así comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Sakura, no estaba tan lejos pero justo comenzó a llover cuando estaban casi llegando y no se detuvo en toda la noche la lluvia, así que Sasuke no se pudo volver a su casa.

_**-lo mejor será que nos saquemos la ropa mojada, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí, de seguro arriba encuentro algo que pueda pasarte para que puedas quitarte la ropa mojada, iré a ver. Mientras acomódate en el living, ahí debe estar calentito-**_ Le dijo Sakura mientras subía a cambiarse y a buscar algo que Sasuke pudiera ponerse para que no se enfermara.

Lo que Sakura no esperaba era que mientras ella estaba arriba alguien, llamaría a su casa y dejaría un mensaje que cambiaria todas las cosas.

_-"Sakura, soy yo de nuevo, Sai. Por favor contéstame el teléfono, llevo tiempo intentando comunicarme contigo. Sé que descubriste lo que planee con Karin y de verdad perdóname, yo te amo, todo lo que hice fue por amor, por favor no me dejes. Tu eres todo lo que necesito en mi vida para ser feliz, de hecho no me interesa que tu bebe sea de __**Sasuke**__, yo lo cuidaría como si fuera mío, lo amaría igual como te amo a ti. Ojala cuando escuches este mensaje me llames. Te Amo, adiós."- _y corto, dejando a un Sasuke completamente perplejo.

* * *

><p>sorprendidos? con dudas? yo igual!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

4. Su verdad

Cuando él la vio rápidamente quedo sorprendido, en todo este tiempo él creía que ella estaría sufriendo por el término de su relación o intentando superar todo lo vivido cuando estaban juntos, al igual que el. Pero jamás imagino que cuando la volvería a ver ella estaría más linda que antes, feliz y embarazada. Le hería en su orgullo pensar que ella había estado con otro que no era él y más saber que ese otro le había dado lo que él quería darle.

Sasuke Uchiha, ese era su nombre. Tenía 17 años y una excelente posición socioeconómica. Vivía junto a sus padres. Tenía una hermano mayor, pero el ya vivía solo y estaba casado con Shizune desde hace ya 3 años. Toda su vida vivió lejos de la cuidad central, pero este ultimo año su padre encontró un mejor trabajo (si es que eso era posible) por lo que decidió que era hora de cambiar de hogar. Así que se mudaron, pero su hermano no quiso, ya que el ya tenía su propia familia.

Llevaba dos hermosos años de relación, adoraba a su novia, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. La respetaba, cuidaba y le daba todo su amor. Aunque no era muy expresivo. Ese verano su relación dio un gran paso, paso que el anhelaba darlo con ella, ya que tenía la certeza de que estarían juntos por siempre.

Cuando supo que se iría a vivir a una hora de distancia de ella, se puso muy feliz ya que así podría verla más seguido. Aunque igual le daba tristeza dejar el lugar que por tanto tiempo fue su hogar, además ahí vivían todos sus grandes principio, cuando se mudó, estaba bastante triste, no quería hablar con nadie ni saber de nadie. Lo cual puso bastante mal a Sakura, pero luego el noto su error e intento arreglar las cosas. Paso un mes y su relación término.

En su nueva escuela había una chica llamada Karin la cual lo persiguió hasta que por fin consiguió su objetivo…hacerlo caer. Karin le mostro una foto en donde Sakura salía besándose con Sai, o parecía ser Sakura, además le digo muchas cosas que según ella Sakura le había dicho a Sai. Cuando terminaron le dijo que él la había engañado, le pidió perdón y le dijo que el ahora estaba bien, que no quería saber nada mas de ella. No le quiso decir que había visto algunas cosas que indicaban que ella le había sido infiel, porque tenía un miedo enorme a que ella le dijera que lo había hecho por que el ya no le importaba. Aunque no lo demostrara, él le tenía pánico al rechazo por parte de Sakura.

Pero a los dos días se di cuenta de que sin ella no era nada, por lo que le pidió otra oportunidad, tristemente en menos de un mes el término fue total. Ya que él se estuvo de viaje y cuando volvió Karin volvió a decirle cosas y a mostrarle imágenes que a él lo hicieron enojar demasiado. De hecho días antes de que terminaran, hablaron de tener hijos y él le dijo que si ella llegara a estar embarazada de él, él prefería que le cediera su paternidad a otro, como Sai por ejemplo, ya que él no quería hijos.

Luego terminaron y no volvió a saber nada más de ella. Cada día pensaba en ella, recordaba todas las palabras dichas, sus sueños juntos, el futuro que tenían, en donde se supondría estarían juntos y con muchos hijos. Algunas veces tomaba su celular con la idea de mandarle algún mensaje, pero cuando lo terminaba simplemente lo guardaba pensando en todo lo que Karin le había dicho sobre Sakura y Sai.

A los dos meses el supo que Karin lo había engañado, que las imágenes eran falsas y se sintió de lo peor, quiso correr a su puerta y explicarle todo, decirle que la amaba que todo lo dicho había sido producto de que le habían hecho creer que ella lo había estado engañando con Sai. Pero no lo hizo ya que ella debió haber sufrido mucho con su término, él le había mucho daño y quizás ya no sentía nada por él, y había pillado a alguien que si le diera amor.

Así transcurrió otro mes, en el cual solo pensó en ella. Llegaron las vacaciones y decidió ir donde su hermana. Sabía que lo más seguro era que Sakura iría así que intentaría ver si aun tenían una oportunidad para volver a estar juntos, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla…

¡Estaba embarazada! Tenía un vientre bastante abultado por lo que asumió que tenía varios meses, pero el muy idiota jamás pensó que quizás el bebe era suyo ya que al ver el vientre de Sakura se notaba que tenía más de 4 meses, pero él asumió a que tenia nueva pareja y que estaban felices juntos ya que pronto serian padres. Eso le recordó todos los sueños que tenían juntos, todos esos sueños que por culpa de un engaño por parte de Karin, el destruyó.

Ella estaba hermosísima, aun más que antes, se había desarrollado bastante producto del embarazo. Para Sasuke ella era la mujer más linda y perfecta que había visto, y pensar que alguna vez fue de él…pero ya no más lo puso triste. Le hería en su orgullo saber que ya no era SU Sakura, y más aun que otro hombre la había dejado embarazada.

Verla reír con Naruto le hizo sentirse celoso, y extrañar esa época donde ella reía de sus chistes mientras él la abrazaba. Se contuvo todo el día de darle un beso, le costaba estar tan cerca de ella sin poder tener algún tipo de contacto con ella, ya que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle por mucho tiempo.

Cuando ella se fue de la casa de su hermano, el se puso triste y decidió irse a su casa, pero extrañamente se encontraba caminando en dirección hacia la casa de Sakura, aunque no llego hasta su casa ya que a medio camino la pillo y se preocupo bastante al pensar que algo grave le pasaba.

La ayudo a llegar a su casa y como se puso a llover supuso que tendría que pasar la noche ahí, lo cual no le molestaba ni un poquito, pensó que así podría hablar las cosas con ellas y saber lo que ella sentía.

Pero le sorprendió el mensaje que quedo en la contestadora de la casa de Sakura… ¡iba a ser papá! Y no lo sabía. Y la madre de su hija seria el amor de su vida, pero no entendía porque Sai pedía disculpas, ¿que había hecho él? ¿Sakura sentía algo por Sai o aun lo quería a él?

Muchas preguntas y la respuestas a ellas venia bajando la escalera.

* * *

><p>muy mal?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

5. Instinto

Sakura subió a su habitación, se cambio de ropa y luego fue a la habitación de visitas a buscar algo para que Sasuke pudiera ponerse y quitarse la ropa mojada, él se había quedado a dormir algunas veces, cuando aun estaban juntos e iba a ver películas a su casa y se le hacía muy tarde para volver a la suya. A sus padres no les molestaba que se quedara pero preferían que durmiera en una habitación distinta a la de su hija. Así que había algunas cosas de él en aquella habitación, ya que la última vez que había estado ahí aun ellos estaban juntos por lo que no se había deshecho de sus cosas.

Sin querer se puso a pensar en lo había sucedido hace una semana. Al principio cuando todo entre ella y Sasuke termino, ella no sabía qué pasaría con su vida ahora, estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que su futuro era con él y que sin el nada tenía sentido. Hasta que supo que está embarazada.

Decidió que no quería que su hija se criara llamando a otro hombre padre, así que la criaría sola, prefería eso antes que otra persona ocupara el lugar que le correspondía a Sasuke.

Todo este tiempo Sai había estado insistiendo a Sakura, para que ella le diera una oportunidad, ella llego a sentirse mal por rechazarlo, pensaba que él no merecía eso…

Pero la semana pasada en un arrebato de Sai, ya que el intento obligar a Sakura a darle un beso, al cual Sakura se negó. Sai sin darse cuenta dijo que había hecho un plan con Karin para hacerle creer a Sasuke que ella lo había engañado. Y poniendo a Sasuke en contra de Sakura habían logrado que ellos terminaran, pero que hasta ahora no había servido de nada ya que ella no lo tomaba en cuenta. De hecho le dijo que no debía preocuparse tanto por un bebe que era producto de un error, además para que tanto interés si ni el papa de la bebe la quería. Eso a para Sakura fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ella estaba completamente feliz con su embarazo, se sentía plena y Sai solo logro que ella lo odiara y lo rechazara. Además Sasuke no quería un bebe porque ellos le habían hecho creer que ella lo había engañado.

Para Sakura saber la verdad fue un alivio, sintió fuerzas para intentar ir a hablar con Sasuke pero primero necesitaba el momento preciso y justo el destino dio la ocasión. Así que esa noche hablaría con él y le contaría lo que Sai y Karin les habían hecho. En el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Sasuke entendiera que lo que había hecho fue por culpa de un engaño y que aun tenían una oportunidad de ser felices los tres. Aunque temía que en ese tiempo Sasuke y Karin hubiesen iniciado una relación, ya que ella no conocía la situación sentimental de Sasuke.

Así que una vez que se mentalizo sicológicamente y se calmo decidió que era hora de ir a aclarar las cosas antes de que otro hecho se le adelantara.

Pero cuando ella iba bajando jamás se imagino que Sasuke ya se habría enterado de parte de la verdad producto de que Karin le había confesado la mala jugada que le hizo y que además Sai había dejado un mensaje en su contestadora.

* * *

><p>perdón por lo corto :C dudas? sugerencias? comentarios?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza u.u

6. Aun no es tiempo de la verdad D:

De pronto algo vibraba en su bolsillo, era su madre que lo estaba llamando "-¡_Sasuke!- sonaba angustiada- debes venirte de inmediato, tu padre ha caído enfermo, está muy mal, y necesitamos que te hagas cargo de las empresas, se que debes estar pasándola muy bien allá pero no te lo pediría si no fuera realmente urgente."_

_**-De acuerdo mamá, enseguida iré al aeropuerto, nos vemos en algunas horas.- **_ luego cortó el teléfono y salió de la casa de Sakura lo más rápido que pudo, no quería tener que enfrentarla y decirle que debía irse, no quería ver ese vientre de nuevo sin poder acercarse a acariciar a su hija. Se maldecía por dentro, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte?, justo cuando tenía la oportunidad de intentar arreglar las cosas con el amor de su vida, su padre enfermaba gravemente. Él deseaba hablar con Sakura, deseaba que ella le respondiera a todas sus dudas. Pero su familia lo necesitaba y no podía oponerse a eso.

Cuando Sakura bajó se sorprendió de no encontrar a Sasuke en la casa, se percato de que tenía un mensaje en su contestadora y al escucharlo se sorprendió al descubrir que era de Sai, luego dedujo que Sasuke tal vez se había ido al oír las palabras de Sai. _"Entonces ahora sabe que será papá, quizás decirle todo ahora será más fácil…aunque tal vez le moleste el hecho de que se lo haya ocultado por tanto tiempo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Estará enojado conmigo? ¿Y si se asusto al saber que será papá?, ya que no quiere la paternidad" _ Sakura estaba enloqueciendo con sus pensamientos, comenzó a sentirse mareada y agotada, así que decidió que se iría a descansar para poder calmarse ya que no quería causarle daño a la bebé.

Sasuke tomó el primer avión que salió, se fue todo el camino pensando en su hija, en Sakura y en que pasaría ahora. El chofer de la familia lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Al llegar a su casa fue directamente a buscar a su madre, cuando la encontró noto que se veía que estaba bastante cansada.

_**- Aquí estoy madre, ¿como sigue mi padre?- **_le pregunto Sasuke, mientras un empleado recibía su equipaje.

_**- Tu padre está mejorando, pero es necesario que alguien atienda las empresas mientras él está ausente y sabes que Itachi no tiene experiencia en eso, en cambio tu si, ¿qué tal estuvo tu corto viaje?- **_le dijo su madre mientras se sentaban en la sala de estar.

_**-Sakura está embarazada de 6 meses, y al parecer el padre del bebé soy yo -**_ Sasuke tenía confianza con su madre así que le hablo sobre lo sucedido, pero se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su madre

_**-Sasuke… yo, tu padre y tu hermano junto a su esposa, ya sabíamos lo del embarazo de Sakura-**_ Sasuke iba a comenzar a reclamar pero su madre no lo dejó _**–se que debimos habértelo dicho, pero Sakura nos pidió como única condición para saber de ella y del bebé que tu no supieras nada, cuando tu y ella terminaron tu no quisiste hablar del tema, así que asumimos que no habían terminado bien. Al tiempo me pille con Sakura en el doctor ya que yo andaba buscando unos exámenes de tu padre, ahí descubrí su embarazo, ella debió contarme la verdad y me pidió que le guardara ese secreto ante ti.-**_

_**- Eso explica porque Itachi y Shizune estaban tan emocionados con el embarazo de Sakura, ellos sabían que ese bebé iba a ser su sobrina-**_ dijo Sasuke más para el mismo que para su madre. _**– Bien me iré a la empresa, a ver que todo esté bien, si no llego a cenar no te preocupes.-**_

Y se fue sin esperar a que su madre dijera algo, estaba completamente sorprendido, en menos de dos días había descubierto que iba a ser padre, que alguien quería quitarle su lugar en la vida de su hija, que Sai también participó en la trampa de Karin y que al parecer Sakura ya se había enterado pero no le dijo nada a él. ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Acaso no lo quería cerca de ella y de su hija?

Todo le recordaba a Sakura y a los hechos que habían sucedido, lo único que deseaba era poder hablar con ella y pedirle explicaciones. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo si tenía que encargarse de las empresas de su padre?

Así pasaron dos semanas, que fueron interminables para él. De pronto decidió que se volvería donde Sakura, no podía quedarse en un oficina sentado, mientras su hija seguía desarrollándose en el vientre de su madre, compró su boleto de avión y se contacto con su amigo Juugo el cual sabia de negocios, así que le pidió que se hiciera cargo de la empresa mientras el resolvía un asunto muy importante para él. Y partió hacia el aeropuerto dispuesto a recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

La relación entre Sasuke y su padre nunca fué la mejor, su padre tenía una mayor preferencia por Itachi, aunque cuando él renunció a tomar el cargo de la presidencia de las empresas Uchiha, su padre se enojo bastante con él, tanto como para dejar de hablarle y obligar a Sasuke a centrarse principalmente en sus estudios para así estar preparado para tomar el lugar que antes iba a ser para su hermano en la empresa.

A Fugaku, padre de Sasuke e Itachi, en un comienzo no le agrado la relación entre Sakura y su hijo, ya que temía que su hijo menor, al igual que el mayor, abandonara las empresas por amor, pero cuando supo del embarazo de Sakura considero que tal vez no era mala idea la relación entre ellos, ya que Sasuke necesitaría de dinero para mantener a su hija y pretendía decirle que para conseguir dinero podía trabajar para él. Pero cuando Sasuke supo lo del embarazo de Sakura ya era tarde para hacer ofertas ya que a pesar de que Sasuke no lo sabía, Fugaku estaba bastante enfermo y quizás no tendría la oportunidad de obligar a su hijo a hacerse caso de las empresas Uchiha.

* * *

><p>que tal?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

7. Perdón

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Sasuke se había ido, Itachi le había contado que su padre había enfermado y le habían pedido a Sasuke que se hiciera cargo de las empresas. Deseaba saber de él, necesitaba explicarle todo. Había decidido que se quedaría ahí hasta que la bebe naciera, sus padres le dijeron que dos semanas antes del parto vendría, pero aun faltaban casi 2 meses y medio para eso que ella diera a luz.

Ese día estaba lluvioso por lo que decidió que se quedaría descansando en casa, estaba preparando panqueques cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa. Se sorprendió bastante al abrir la puerta.

_**- Sasuke… que haces…me sorprende verte aquí-**_ Sakura estaba bastante sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_**- ¿Puedo pasar?-**_ le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

_**-Cclaro, adelante- **_Sakura le aparto para dejarlo pasar, mientras Sasuke entraba no pudo evitar mirar en dirección del vientre de Sakura.

_**- Lamento la manera en que me fui la ultima vez, mi padre enfermó y tuve que ir a sustituirlo**__**en las empresas- **_le explico Sasuke.

_**- Sasuke yo…se que oiste el mensaje que dejo Sai en mi contestadora…- **_comenzó Sakura.

_**- Sakura no es nece…- **_iba a responderle Sasuke pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

_**- ¡Cállate! Escúchame por favor, tengo 6 meses y medio de embarazo, cuando tu y yo terminamos yo aun no sabía que estaba embarazada, ya que el doctor me explico que mi periodo me había llegado todos los meses producto de que tenia síntomas de perdida. Después de estar un tiempo con tratamiento mi embarazo se estabilizó.-**_ le explico Sakura un poco agitada_** -Una semana antes de que viajara para acá tuve una discusión con Sai, ya que el intento forzarme a hacer algo que yo no quería, entonces a causa de un arrebato el me dijo todo lo que había planeado junto a Karin para separarnos.- **_Sakura bajo su mirada al terminar sus palabras.

_**- Por eso no me buscaste en todos estos meses- **_dijo Sasuke pensativo_** -yo pensé que tu habías encontrado a alguien más, cuando Karin me conto lo que había hecho no te busque ya que te había causado mucho daño y creí que ya estabas bien sin mi. De hecho crei que tenia razon cuando te vi la otra vez y descubrí que estabas embarazada.- **_

_**- La verdad es que no he estado con otra persona desde que terminamos, no quise estar con otro hombre porque no quiero ver a mi hija crecer diciendole padre a una persona que no es nada de ella. Ademas a pesar de todo seguia queriendote como para intentar buscar a otra persona.- **_las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color rosa cuando dijo esto ultimo.

_**-Sakura yo quiero la paternidad de la bebé, se que en un minuto te dije que no deseaba tener hijos contigo, pero fué porque pensé que tu tenias algo con Sai-**_ le dijo Sasuke mirandola a los ojos.

_**- Sasuke…de acuerdo, no te apartare de la vida de tu hija, creo que no tengo el derecho de hacerle eso.- **_le dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y dedicadole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Sasuke se acerco mas a ella y puso sus manos sobre las de Sakura. Y la miro directamente a los ojos, pudo notar que las mejillas de ella se tornaban rojas.

_**- Sakura esto es dificil decirtelo para mi, pero debo hacerlo…¿estarias dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad, para que podamos criar a nuestra hija juntos e intentemos ser felices los tres?-**_ ante estas palabras Sakura se sorprendio mucho pero no alcanzo a responder ya que sono el celular de Sasuke _**– Maldicion, "hola…qien es?-**_ dijo Sasuke bastante furioso.

_**- Soy yo tonto, Naruto.-**_ Sasuke queria matar en ese momento al inoportuno de su mejor amigo.

_**- A que debo tu llamada tonto- **_le dijo Sasuke sacando toda su furia interna

_**- Oye no me insultes!, te llamaba para invitarte a una comida que hare esta tarde en mi casa, sera como las reuniones de antes, vendran todooooooos-**_ Naruto se escuchaba muy emocionado.

_**- De acuerdo, quizas ire, ¿eso era todo?- **_le dijo Sasuke con un todo cansado.

_**- Parece que tienes prisa, ¿estas con alguien?- **_comenzó a burlarse Naruto

_**-…-**_ Sasuke no dijo nada pero se puso un poco rojo.

_**- jajajaja ¡ese es mi amigo! Espero eso si que la chica con quien estas sea Sakura o sino yo mismo te golpeare- **_A Naruto le causaba gracia el silencio de su amigo.

_**-…- **_Sasuke se estaba poniendo mas rojo y Sakura lo miraba extrañada.

_**- Jaaaaaaaa! Si es Sakura, por eso estas tan callado, bueno aprovecha de avisarle a ella tambien de nuestra reunion, bueno eso adios.- **_

_**- Adios Narubobo-**_

_**- Adios Sasuke de Sakura jajajajaja-"**_

_**- ¿Que sucedió?- **_le dijo Sakura con cara preocupada

_**- Nada, Naruto organizara una junta como las de antes, y llamaba para invitarnos.- **_le respondio de inmediato Sasuke para que ella no se preocupara.

_**- Asi que el dedujo que estabas conmigo. Bueno entonces ire a arreglarme para que vayamos.- **_dijo Sakura dirigiendose rapidamente a su habitacion para evitar que Sasuke volviera a retomar el tema.

Cuando ella bajo, Sasuke quedo impresionado, se veia realmente bella a pesar de que andaba con ropa normal. Se dirigieron al auto y de Sasuke y partieron rumbo a la casa de Naruto.

* * *

><p>uno mas y lo termino :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

8. No es un final perfecto pero al menos es feliz :D

Desde el momento en que ella subió a cambiarse de ropa él supo que no irían donde Naruto, así que le envío un mensaje diciendo que había tenido que volver donde sus padres y que Sakura había decidido acompañarlo. Naruto le creyó inmediatamente así que no llamo a Sakura para preguntarle si era verdad o no.

Luego Sakura bajo y ambos se subieron a su auto, el comenzó a conducir tranquilamente y Sakura no parecía percatarse de que no se dirigían a la casa de Naruto.

_**-Dejaste bien cerrada tu casa ¿supongo?-**_ le dijo Sasuke a Sakura, mientras ella se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y el auto comenzaba a andar.

_**-Sí, siempre lo hago antes de salir.-**_ le dijo mirándolo con cara de niña perfecta, luego miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ese no era el camino hacia la casa de Naruto._** -¿A dónde vamos? Por aquí no queda la casa de Naruto.- **_le dijo inocentemente.

_**-Eso lo sé, pero yo jamás dije que íbamos donde Naruto.- **_dijo Sasuke poniendo una cara de superioridad, pero sin desviar la vista del frente.

_**-Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos Sasuke?- **_le dijo ella un poco preocupada por desconocer su lugar de destino.

_**-¿Recuerdas ese viejo parque donde íbamos cuando recién comenzamos a salir juntos?- **_Sasuke le dedico una rápida mirada y una sonrisa mientras le decía esto.

_**-Por supuesto, ahí estábamos el día en que me pediste que fuera tu novia, cuando cumplimos uno y dos años, y también cuando nos vimos por última vez en esta ciudad.- **_Sakura le respondió rápidamente, olvidando por un instante todo lo malo que les había sucedido desde la última vez que se habían visto en aquel parque.

_**-Exacto, pasamos lindos momentos juntos en ese lugar.- **_le dijo Sasuke alegremente.

_**-Pero ¿Por qué iremos ahí ahora?- **_para Sakura era un poco doloroso pensar en todos los bellos momentos que vivieron juntos y en cómo habían sido destruidos por dos personas que eran completamente ajenas a su relación.

_**-Porque hoy también es un día importante para ambos, quizás tú no quieres regresar conmigo, pero al menos desde hoy no deberías criar a nuestra hija sola, ya que yo no pienso estar ausente en su vida.- **_estas palabras de Sasuke sorprendieron bastante a Sakura.

_**-Sasuke…*-*- **_ella no podía creer que todo lo que había deseado desde que supo que estaba embarazada podíavolverse real.

_**-Ya llegamos- **_dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo que el auto se detenía y el se bajaba rápidamente a abrirle la puerta a Sakura.

El lugar era realmente bello, un parque llego de arboles y flores por todos lados y en el centro una pequeña pileta donde habían dos delfines que lanzaban aguan por sus bocas. Alrededor de la pileta había algunos asientos y basureros junto a estos. Se notaba que la gente intentaba mantener limpio el parque. Producto del invierno varias plantas estaban secas, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza al parque.

_**-Vaya este lugar sigue igual que la última vez que vinimos, aunque menos verde.- **_dijo Sakura maravillada con el paisaje que tenia en frente, ella jamás pensó que volveria a ese parque ya que ese lugar era un recuerdo de su relación con Sasuke, relación que antes no deseaba recordar.

_**-Recuerdo esa vez, nos arrancamos de lo demás porque no nos dejaban ni un minuto a solas y ese era el último día que nos veríamos- **_Sasuke contemplaba el paisaje con una mirada de nostalgia.

_**-Naruto te llamo toda la tarde, casi lanzaste el celular a la pileta para que no nos interrumpieran- **_le dijo Sakura mirándolo divertidamente.

_**-Jajajaja de haberlo hecho me habría quedado sin celular y mi madre me habría asesinado- **_Comenzaron a acercarse a la pileta y se sentaron en uno de los asientos que habían.

_**-Sí, siempre que salíamos tus padres o los míos, nos llamaban cada media hora para asegurarse de que no estuviéramos haciendo nada malo- **_le dijo Sakura mientras observaban los delfines de la pileta.

_**-Parece que no les resulto mucho.- **_dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, la cual hizo que Sakura sonrojara.

_**-Tonto- **_le dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, para intentar ocultar su sonrojo. _**– A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que vivimos juntos fue muy hermoso, a pesar de lo sucedido con Sai y Karin, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de que ellos aprovecharan que la relación estaba un poco frágil para destruirla, pero si somos culpables de haberlos escuchado. Quizás de no haberlos escuchado hoy no estaríamos aquí sentados, sino que estaríamos ordenando las cosas de la bebé.- **_había un poco de tristeza en la voz de Sakura.

_**-Así es, pero quizás las cosas pasan por algo, creo que todo lo sucedido, al menos a mí, me sirvió para darme cuenta de que a veces sin querer nos alejamos del otro y hacemos que la relación no funcione, ya que quizás la persona que se aleja no nota ningún cambio en la relación, pero la otra persona se siente dejada de lado y de a poco el amor se va acabando.- **_a Sasuke le brillaban los ojos y la miraba con una ternura inimaginable en un Uchiha.

_**-Por eso ahora no podemos volver a permitir que eso pase o sino la bebé será la que tendrá que cargar con la culpa, yo al menos no quiero tener que estar decidiendo que fin de semana está conmigo y cual contigo, así que espero que pongas de tu parte y no escuches de nuevo a tus tontas amiguitas- **_Sakura decía esto tranquilamente, mientras miraba hacia arriba poniendo cara pensativa.

_**-Sakura…- **_Sasuke había quedado sorprendido con las palabras de Sakura _**-¿eso quiere decir que me darás una nueva oportunidad?- **_le tomo las manos y la miro directamente a sus ojos jades.

_**-Así es, no lo hago solo por ti y la bebé, también lo hago por mí, porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido yo te sigo amando como si nuestra relación no hubiera acabado nunca.- **_se puso un poco roja pero no desvió su mirada de la de él.

_**-Yo igual te sigo amando así, es como si el tiempo que transcurrió en estos meses que estuvimos separados no existiera para mi corazón- **_la felicidad que comenzaba a sentir por dentro le salía por los ojos a Sasuke.

_**-Tengo la sensación de que esta vez sí será nuestro "vivieron felices por siempre"- **_le dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente.

_**-Jajajaja yo también, bueno entonces…Sakura ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- **_dijo él mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

_**-Vaya no pensé que estarías preparado para esto, se nota que me sigues conociendo bastante o sino no te habrías arriesgado comprando el anillo por las puras. Si Sasuke, me quiero casar contigo. Pero después de que nazca la bebé ya que sería mucho trabajo organizar la boda y el parto- **_mientras Sakura le decía esto él le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y se acerco más a ella.

_**-Me conformo con saber que tendré a mi hija y al amor de mi vida junto a mí, total no es necesario casarnos para saber que tú eres MI mujer.- **_dijo el con su mirada de superioridad.

_**-Y que tú eres MI hombre.- **_le respondió Sakura imitándolo.

_**-Así es. Te amo Sakura Haruno, hoy, mañana y siempre- **_le dijo con todo el amor posible posando sus dos manos sobre el vientre de Sakura

_**-Yo también te amo a ti Sasuke Uchiha y sé que los tres seremos completamente felices por siempre- **_y terminadas las palabras de Sakura, el se acerco mas a ella mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso, un beso en donde se mezclaron todos sus sentimientos, un beso que habían estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, un beso que solo sería el primero de muchos otros que vendrían después.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Perdón no sirvo haciendo finales u.u<p> 


End file.
